Pep Comics Vol 1
| years published = 1940-1959 | total issues = 136 | featured characters = Archie Andrews; Jughead Jones; Betty Cooper; Veronica Lodge; Reggie Mantle | creators = | previous = | next = }} Pep Comics is an American ongoing comic book series of the anthology genre. It was published by MLJ Publications, later identified as Archie Comics, and ran from January, 1940 to December, 1959, spanning a total of 136 issues. 1-50 * Pep Comics 1 * Pep Comics 2 * Pep Comics 3 * Pep Comics 4 * Pep Comics 5 * Pep Comics 6 * Pep Comics 7 * Pep Comics 8 * Pep Comics 9 * Pep Comics 10 * Pep Comics 11 * Pep Comics 12 * Pep Comics 13 * Pep Comics 14 * Pep Comics 15 * Pep Comics 16 * Pep Comics 17 * Pep Comics 18 * Pep Comics 19 * Pep Comics 20 * Pep Comics 21 * Pep Comics 22 * Pep Comics 23 * Pep Comics 24 * Pep Comics 25 * Pep Comics 26 * Pep Comics 27 * Pep Comics 28 * Pep Comics 29 * Pep Comics 30 * Pep Comics 31 * Pep Comics 32 * Pep Comics 33 * Pep Comics 34 * Pep Comics 35 * Pep Comics 36 * Pep Comics 37 * Pep Comics 38 * Pep Comics 39 * Pep Comics 40 * Pep Comics 41 * Pep Comics 42 * Pep Comics 43 * Pep Comics 44 * Pep Comics 45 * Pep Comics 46 * Pep Comics 47 * Pep Comics 48 * Pep Comics 49 * Pep Comics 50 51-100 * Pep Comics 51 * Pep Comics 52 * Pep Comics 53 * Pep Comics 54 * Pep Comics 55 * Pep Comics 56 * Pep Comics 57 * Pep Comics 58 * Pep Comics 59 * Pep Comics 60 * Pep Comics 61 * Pep Comics 62 * Pep Comics 63 * Pep Comics 64 * Pep Comics 65 * Pep Comics 66 * Pep Comics 67 * Pep Comics 68 * Pep Comics 69 * Pep Comics 70 * Pep Comics 71 * Pep Comics 72 * Pep Comics 73 * Pep Comics 74 * Pep Comics 75 * Pep Comics 76 * Pep Comics 77 * Pep Comics 78 * Pep Comics 79 * Pep Comics 80 * Pep Comics 81 * Pep Comics 82 * Pep Comics 83 * Pep Comics 84 * Pep Comics 85 * Pep Comics 86 * Pep Comics 87 * Pep Comics 88 * Pep Comics 89 * Pep Comics 90 * Pep Comics 91 * Pep Comics 92 * Pep Comics 93 * Pep Comics 94 * Pep Comics 95 * Pep Comics 96 * Pep Comics 97 * Pep Comics 98 * Pep Comics 99 * Pep Comics 100 101-136 * Pep Comics 101 * Pep Comics 102 * Pep Comics 103 * Pep Comics 104 * Pep Comics 105 * Pep Comics 106 * Pep Comics 107 * Pep Comics 108 * Pep Comics 109 * Pep Comics 110 * Pep Comics 111 * Pep Comics 112 * Pep Comics 113 * Pep Comics 114 * Pep Comics 115 * Pep Comics 116 * Pep Comics 117 * Pep Comics 118 * Pep Comics 119 * Pep Comics 120 * Pep Comics 121 * Pep Comics 122 * Pep Comics 123 * Pep Comics 124 * Pep Comics 125 * Pep Comics 126 * Pep Comics 127 * Pep Comics 128 * Pep Comics 129 * Pep Comics 130 * Pep Comics 131 * Pep Comics 132 * Pep Comics 133 * Pep Comics 134 * Pep Comics 135 * Pep Comics 136 * TBA * TBA * Pep Comics (1940) redirects to this page. * ''Pep Comics'' #22 is notable for introducing the character of Archie Andrews and his supporting cast. *